<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ensolarado by VampireWalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265635">Ensolarado</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker'>VampireWalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Different Time Zone, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma esperou dois anos para aquele reencontro acontecer, agora que tinha a presença dele, sabia que podia ficar em paz.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ensolarado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dundragon/gifts">Dundragon</a>.</li>

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265686">Sunshine</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker">VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kodzuken amava fazer seus vídeos para o youtube, interagir um pouco com seus fãs quando possível — não era uma pessoa das mais sociáveis, porém tentava —, como também se divertia rindo dos comentários que recebia e, tinha que admitir, os melhores eram os da desgraça alheia, pois lhe lembravam da época que jogava vôlei com o time de Nekoma: o desastre que era Lev, os puxões de orelha de Yaku e de Kuroo tentando apaziguar tudo sem sucesso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas se tinha algo que ele gostava mais do que tudo isso, era o sorriso ensolarado que recebia todos os dias quando acordava e ia dormir. Eram os instantes mais aguardados deles, os quais tinha o prazer de estar na frente da tela do seu celular e ver aquele rapaz do outro lado, contanto todas as novidades, os acontecimentos e suas conquistas. Aqueles eram os momentos em que Kenma podia dizer que estava em paz, com o coração aquecido, sentindo-se amado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conversavam por uma hora ou duas, nunca parou para contar pois cada segundo era precioso, afinal, o fuso horário era horrível, todavia tinha certeza que nenhum deles se importava com isso. A verdade era que eles contavam os dias para poder se reunirem novamente, quem sabe morarem juntos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não sabiam dizer a quanto tempo mantinham aquela rotina, mas podiam dizer que amavam a presença do outro, sempre bem-vinda.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando finalmente terminou todo o tempo de treino no Brasil, Hinata voltou ao Japão e a primeira coisa que fez foi visitar o antigo loiro. Não ficou tão surpreso ao vê-lo com o cabelo agora castanho e mais longo, contudo admitia que era mais bonito pessoalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Cheguei — disse quando a porta da casa foi aberta, recepcionando o dono com o sorriso ensolarado que tanto amava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bem-vindo de volta — respondeu, deixando um riso tomar conta de seus lábios antes de abraçar o namorado na sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi retribuído automaticamente. Como ambos ansiavam por aquele encontro. Agora sim, eles podiam estar sempre juntos, estariam um ao lado do outro em todas as cenas e, principalmente, agora Kozume teria aquele sorriso de Shouyou somente para si, na privacidade de seu quarto, em cima de sua cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valeu a pena esperar por todos esses anos para, finalmente, poder chamá-lo de seu por completo.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>